Synthiel Cloudseye
"May the bridges I burn light my way" Synthiel Cloudseye is a mage of the Sunguard, currently furthering her studies as a blood mage. Due to some fluke or another, and no lack of time, she has achieved the rank of Lightward after the battles against the Bleeding Eye and the breaking of the Dawnspire's Siege. Formally a Suncaster, she is aloof from her own colleagues and often trying to meddle in whatever affairs she can. While she is loath to share much about herself, her curiosity and determination are as known as her sharp wit and volatile temper. Hard to pin down, and with a wary, cynical step, she is liable to both harm and help those she is loyal to. Description A short woman, and slim of figure, Synthiel does not cut an impressive figure on sight. She is long-limbed, a remnant from teenage years long past, and capable of still moving quickly. More so now that she wears her ornamented mage's robes less often. Her figure is not too womanly, small curves usually concealed, but it does not detract from her appearance. Her hair falls in deep crimson curls to just below her chin, framing or hiding half her face from view. When the weather calls for it, she may cover it with a cowl, but it is usually let loose and unadorned. Her face is rounded, cheekbones dusted and marked by freckles that continue down her face and flow down her neck, under her robes. Her eyes, were they not half concealed by her fringe as per usual, would be set wide and almond-shaped, framed by dark lashes left with no make up. The only thing of note is their hazel color, far too earthen for any sin'dorei worthy of that name. As for the rest of her features, they are of the average loveliness of her kin: small, shapely nose; long and slim knife-like eyebrows; rosebud lips sometimes pressed into a small smirk. Her ears are overly long and twitch to the smallest sound. Weighted down by large, golden hoop earrings, they too are dusted by freckles. The earrings are the only jewelry she carries, although the infrequent touches to her neck hint at her once wearing a pendant. Were one to see her without her clothes- intricate and usually in shades of red, black or gold- she would be unusually scarred for a mage. Cuts, not all healed, cover her arms from almost the elbow to the wrist. A large puncture wound scar sits below her right breast, off to the side, and smaller wounds that could have been caused by arrows also litter her torso and abdomen. A thicker slicing scar lies on the left side of her waist, just above the hip. The most important marks are at her shoulders and upper back though. Arcane runes have been carefully scribed there, a sun-and-eye design centered between her shoulder blades giving enough clue to any who would see. More runes give more explanation of what would be done by this array to any versed in the arts... but of course, this is always concealed unless in trusted company. Synthiel is blind almost from birth, and were she to lose her magic this would be more readily apparent. As is, however, she goes to great lengths to conceal her lack of sight and any trappings of it. Personality In a trail of fire I know I will be free again... She is capricious in her moods, a volatile temper hid behind courtesies and wariness. Her anger tends to manifest as sharp comments or flames, her joy as hidden smiles and closeness. While far from dishonest, Synthiel will not state anything she does not wish to say, nor confess to anything she does not need to. Likewise, she is callous with her honesty, not bothering with lies to soften blows in most cases. Most of her emotions are kept hidden but for some giveaway quirks. Evasiveness and overconfidence aside, Synthiel nurses a deeply loyal and caring side. While she does have to consider an individual worthy of seeing this side of her, once it is revealed she comes off as an idealistic, trusting person with an affectionate streak miles wide. All of this will be dulled by her self-destructiveness and perfectionism, but until then, she is a silent and enthusiastic supporter of whoever has her loyalty until her end. History "A mage is not to feel." She speaks little of her own past, or little of note beyond some previous assignments and the more savory details of being a mage's apprentice. While some do know of what urged her into a more militant path, it is not in any case a complete account. Early Life Born to a House that was suffering from too-dispersed riches, her generation was the first to carry the burden of rebuilding. One of seven children, Synthiel was the only true born daughter to Patriarch En'darelan Cloudseye- and the only one already afflicted by a quirk of her blood. Nearly blind almost from birth, and showing promise in the magical arts, she was shuttled off to her mother's custody to train as a Priestess of the Sun, sheltered away from any who could see her weakness or skill. Dia'lathel Cloudseye was no kind mentor, and although her love for her daughter was ever-present her fixation to produce a daughter worthy of all of the Sun's bounty led both of them to be lacking in bond. Her mother's concern with the faults of her daughter made her convince mild-mannered En'darelan to name her Heiress of the chapel the family owned, as well as a fair amount of adjoining land, to compensate for whatever flaws she may have and the inevitable rift this would cause with her siblings. Nevertheless, within what was academical Synthiel thrived, and took well to lessons of theory, arithmetic and literacy if not to the faith itself. Of most of her family, she saw and wanted for little. Only two siblings of her six- a pair of twins, also relegated to an afterthought for their flightiness and forester ways- would seek her company to 'repent' for any mischief of theirs. Reyalan and Sarelan would be the ones to mostly raise their younger sister, unconcerned by any potential loss of their patrimony, and instill her with a rebellious streak and a longing for freedom. They too were the ones to overhear En'darelan discuss potential offers for marriage- an overly young bride none of his concern but for how much he would be forced to concede of the Emberveil- and fearing that they would be the next to be rectified of all wrongs, hatched a plan to flee. For her part, Synthiel had grown restless inside the chapel, and after enough observation of the faithful that visited the services she plotted her own escape. A Sorceress- whose identity Synthiel never quite figured- had captured her interest, and vowing to be as powerful and commanding as she sensed that woman to be (for other visitors parted for her, and the arcane clung to her like a second skin) she sought to flee her gilded cage. Hearing of Reyalan and Sarelan's plan to seek fortune elsewhere, she volunteered to accompany them, for if nothing else it would be easier to hide their escape. Silvermoon The plan, as it was, consisted of heading west until they reached Silvermoon and then offering themselves up to work whatever came. Synthiel's sole deviation involved finding an Academy to take her in, of which the capital had plenty. Posing as a trio of wanderers, two Farstriders-to-be simply escorting a sister, they made it out of the Emberveil and Cloudseye influence with surprisingly few glances sent their way. While the twins debated ridding themselves of Synthiel, her slower pace and disability a potential threat to their freedom, she was skilled enough to keep pace and then maneuver the three of them in the city itself. It was her who found them a spot as trainees for the military in Silvermoon, and her as an aspiring mage in need of lodging. With that, they had a dwelling to call home- a small apartment in the Bazaar, close to an Academy and the Farstrider quarters in the city- and a squalid stipulation of money based on their prowess. Synthiel would have a harrowing period of studying, set back first by her needing classes that would adjust to her need to work for her keep and secondly by her now marked lack of sight. She would eventually become an excellent scryer to compensate for what she naturally did not have, as well as skilled in any arcane tricks to assist her in her endeavors (often shady) to learn and thrive. Cold out of what was academic, and mimicking what she saw of Sorceresses and Magisters, she would later take up pyromancy and focus on that after a failed fling with Spellbreaking. Not one to be dissuaded by her lack of ability to defend or act beyond set movements, she would sign on to be a Courier to the Reliquary, their assignments often in distant lands fraught with peril or closer by to Dalaran where she would be able to further her studies. That both her siblings had taken up with the Reliquary and thus were able to vouch for her (if nothing else to smuggle goods in their names) was of great help, and thus she would act until after the Fall. She simply does not speak of the Fall itself. Time as a Courier Synthiel would work as a courier to both battlefields and the Reliquary, her skills as a mage and pyromancer ensuring she was valuable as a self-protecting mail delivery service. While she did see some of Outlands, she never allied herself with the Sunfury- the Scryers being those who ended up controlling most of the mail flow- and returned to Quel'thalas fighting for the Shattered Sun thanks to speedy conscription. Her siblings too were absorbed into the military, and later would be sent to serve as Reliquary agents in service of the Horde. While Synthiel herself was spared the Horde service, her Courier duties extending only to those of Quel'thalas and her failed application to becoming a Spellbreaker weighing her down, she did end up following most campaigns for the soldiers' sake. Only in the colonization of Pandaria did she find anything truly disagreeable: the death of the last family she would recognize as hers. After the fiasco at Mogujia and the Dominance Offensive, Synthiel would request leave of the Couriers to seek another line of work. Currently She simply serves the Sunguard, a complete wildfire of a mage with mostly nominal loyalties. A Suncaster, she is so far the sole specialist in Blood Magic within the Sunguard's ranks. Informally an apprentice to both Iluceria Moonsorrow and Izulde Netherstar, Synthiel favors training on her own and seeking all knowledge she can as she will want it. So far, she is also showing more interest in the skills of a ranger, if under wraps and known only to a few. Fighting Style For battle, Synthiel favors magic to the exclusion of most else, and a relentless offensive that can stop when she is dead. She is nimble footed, and thus prone to dodging any attacks rather than deflecting them using magic- perhaps because shielding spells are not her forte- or being hard to pin. As far as schools of magic go, by far and large her training in blood magic shows: most of her magical attacks are based off blood-fueled fire and a phoenix tends to hover near her. Brilliant vermilion light shows on her arms when she is charging up stronger spells, and in a summoned bow she carries to battle. Most of her fiery projectiles take the form of arrows, and her casting stance closely resembles that of an archer wielding a double recurve shortbow. Drains and short-duration snares are also a part of her repertoire, although they tend to be used exclusively as a means for her to maintain a healthy distance between herself and her foes. Her phoenix is similar to a falcon and acts accordingly, flying in wide loops near its mistress before diving down to rake, claw and burn at whatever she orders before taking high to the skies again. So far, she has not figured out the limits of what a summoned phoenix can do, and it shows in how it tends to answer more to her own decisions than any standing orders she may or may not have. She will focus down on her targets to the exclusion of most else, including any enemies close enough to deal damage to her. And since between her blood magic and her evasive, graceful fighting does not lend itself for a decent defense, she is easily dropped in such scenarios. Other Skills Trained in Scrying, Illusion and Conjuration. While all of them are formally arcane arts, and she is skilled in them, it is not something she often displays if she can help it due to their limited use within the battlefield. Nonetheless, she is often eager to help with even those methods if she so needs to. Her skills in Conjuration are not limited to edibles, her bow being a product of it, and she has a passable level in most other schools of arcane study: the sole exception being abjuration. Shielding seems to not be her thing. Non-magical healing is also something she has needed to pick up, with more urgency since taking up blood magic. While this does limit her to first aid procedures and some basic procedures, she is effective enough and capable of caring for herself. She is quite sensitive to ambient magics, and thus she seems to be wary of connecting to the environment around her. While that has faded in light of her current fascination with rangers, it still persists in the sense that she will not try to drain from anything but herself for use in blood magic. The radiant seal at her back seems to be an excellent indicator of whatever is in the local magic, but she is not one to let this be common knowledge. Her training as a courier shows, and she is capable of more mobility than should be befitting a mage. More endurance too, and that propelled her to taking up the job again within the state's Magistrate. Honest to a fault, she has not yet taken anything from her deliveries, nor does she intend to. Relationships Synthiel keeps most at arm's distance, although even that is close enough for some to figure most of her out. An idealist under heaping amounts of cynicism and attitude problems, she is unwaveringly loyal and caring for those she deems worth her energy. Her self-destructive streak and capricious, fiery moods have cost her more than one relationship, and it is unclear what exactly she feels on that matter. Mostly because she chooses to ignore all that relates to her heart as much as she possibly can. While wary about caring for anything, once she does consider something worthy of her continued interest she goes at it with abandon and outstanding endurance. Blood mages are meant to be fiercely dedicated, after all. She calls some Dawnwards 'friends', as well as a handful of Pathfinders and Sunspears. Dawnmenders have some of her respect, as does whoever she calls 'mentor', and she often listens in the Magistrate's dealings despite having personally little to do with the legal body itself. Otherwise, she does as ordered if not absolutely according to the spirit of her orders. Recently, she was placed under ongoing silent penance for criticizing her commanding officer, Inquisitor Azriah Thelryn. Notable relationships something similar to them: -'' Iluceria D'Anastasis Moonsorrow ''- one of her mentors, and the one Synthiel will admit to trusting more. Despite being about as distant as her other inofficial mentor, Synthiel quite enjoys the more informal lessons and the wide range of topics touched upon, from Highborne magics to proper technique for fire. Lady Moonsorrow has mostly seen her rapier wit put to curiosity, and her temper flare, which is as much as Synthiel cares to let anyone see. - Eyline Dawnforge - best friend, confidante and drinking partner. Also owner of a very well-supplied library to which Synthiel has a key. Even if she did not, the amiable company more than makes up for it, as well as the steadiness that the Dawnward provides. There's a certain degree of seeing eye-to-eye in certain matters, despite some of Synthiel's idealism and temper getting in the way, and while neither is prone to sharing details of themselves freely they have come to an agreement of having each other's back. Occassional visits for the fun of it included. - Valynth Dawnseeker - an unlikely pen pal hailing from the Emberlight, Synthiel enjoys hearing from him. Or rather reading about him, since his words come more freely through paper than voiced. Nonetheless, his silence and dedication to duty are pleasant, and she is quite content to let his mysteries remain hidden for now. She has other things to attend to, and current happenings to keep informing him about. - Daxxle Drillbolt - her go-to supplier for whatever, from blood to thistle and everything in between. While the relationship is not exclusively professional, neither is it affective. While she does not find his disdain for magic agreeable, his creativity amuses her enough to make her cast that flaw aside. A singular spat over making a common acquaintance of them shed tears has made her withdrawn, but she tries to remain cordial enough with him to keep the useful discount on his wares. - Izulde Netherstar - Her original blood magic mentor, which she chose based off skill and little else. While she is not exactly trusting of the man, she does hold a degree of admiration towards him. Mostly because of the fact that such a draining school of magic seems to have left him mostly untouched, even if she has not seen all he can do. Perhaps someday, when his fiancée is not so intent on giving her grief. All with academic intent, of course: she has no desire to mix what is intellectual with what would affect a 'heart' of hers. - Adrianal Novastorm - a recently-discovered cousin, twin to Velianor, he is mostly quiet and a Dawnmender capable of focusing well on his duty. Averse to most forms of contact, and an excellent cook, what good will Synthiel has to offer to his twin she too can extend to him so long as he keeps her fed. - Velianor Novastorm - a recently-discovered cousin, and the one she has somehow bonded to. While there is some doubt to be cast on her claim, Synthiel has decided to extend good will to her: if nothing else, the young ranger seems to be aware asking her for any favors is futile at best. And for some reason, that she is loath to admit to, having someone (and her wolf) to care for again is not exactly unwelcome. - Ithranicus Redarrow - a ranger and former lover, still a dear friend to her. That is most of what she is willing to say about him, along with some soft chiding about still being reckless and foolish. It is clear she still holds something towards him, but she will deny it to the end mostly convincingly. - Zalin Shadowsunder - ''a Spellbreaker and utter shut-in of a scholar, Synthiel does hold more than simply a friendly affection towards him. From some wariness, to annoyance, to warmth, she simply enjoys Zalin's company and hearing of his latest projects. While she does nurse some heartbreak over him, she would rather him break her utterly than ever sully him again with such emotions. - ''Elleynah Stormsummer- a best friend she may call sister. While Synthiel's loyalty to the Life-Speaker is unwavering, as is her trust in the woman, rank and skills have pulled them apart. This is wholly understandable to both. What is not, however, is the blood mage's inability to accept help or even approach her erstwhile friend with anything less than wariness and coldness. Nonetheless, at least for Synthiel simply hearing that her friend is well can make her smile, and she will spare no expense to ensure she remains well (although she is also completely confident in Elleynah's skill to handle herself, and the world, according to her healer's standards.) - Cauric - her favored sparring partner in whatever sense that happens to mean. While often that is simply trading arguments, she finds his action-oriented and naïve idealism something to be preserved and acted upon rather than a negative trait. Now, if he could let go of his idea that mages are wicked (not that it is false), she would appreciate it. There are worse monsters than she is. Category:Characters Category:Suncasters